Ryan's victory party/Shine Like Rainbows
This is how Ryan's victory party and Shine Like Rainbows goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. and the others are having a party Evil Ryan: Yeah, Ryan! Matau T. Monkey: Hero! PARTY!!! Hardshell: I got fireworks from last year's Fourth of July block party in the garage. Sci-Ryan: I like how you get some stuff, Hardshell. Crash Bandicoot: Well done, Ryan. Sharpshot: Oh, Hardshell, you burned down a gazebo. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree, Sharpshot. I am a prince with the capabilities of a Prime. Matau T. Monkey: You showed the Fallen real power, Master Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Alvin. I hope you are the first chipmunk to help Ryan. Alvin: You joking, my side with Ryan is better. I saw Quintessa, help Ryan find the Dark Spark and she made me a Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: And I saved you, Twilight. The machine cannot hold itself together. You and Thomas are lucky to escape. in a time prison, Nancy Cortex and Umarak, now infants, are pulling Uka Uka while Jestro and Makuta pulls the Book of Monsters Nurse Nancy Cortex: Give me the mask! With it, Neo and I shall take over the world! Come on! Jestro: Give me the book! With it, Nancy and I will rule the NEXO Knights world! Come on! Ryan F-Freeman: voice It is hard to say what has happened to Makuta, Umarak and our enemies. But, I doubt, we will see them for a long time. at the party Emmet: You said it. Matashy: Yes. And who is this Ryantessa? Ryan F-Freeman: A fellow Prime like me. Ryan Tokisaki: Cool. But, Umarak is gone. That machine send my brother to his grave. But, we saved Earth, Cybertron and Equestria. hear an explosion Cody Fairbrother: What was that? comes out in black and smoking Zig (Zig and Sharko): What happened to you, Hardshell? Hardshell: I lit all the fuses, but only one went off. (EG) gets a fire extinguisher and sprays it at Hardshell Hardshell: I think I need a nap for a moment. to the floor Ryan F-Freeman: Crash Bandicoot: And yet... Ryvine remains. Not in this world. Kickback: And who did Ryan invite, Crash, Crash, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: The Vbirds. Sharpshot: The what? Ryan F-Freeman: The Vbirds. They are a group of girls from another planet. Not Cybertron. Evil Ryan: But, they are from Planet V. Sharpshot: So, Ryan. Did you meet some sea ponies? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Sharpshot. Kuryan met the Queen of Seaquestria. Ryan Tokisaki: And I love her. Maybe in the future, when I ask her to marry me, and she would say yes. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. And now, Tahu and friends help us to revive Solus Prime. Pie spots Solus Prime who hugs Ryan hugs her back as the song Shine like Rainbows starts playing looks at the sky Ryan F-Freeman: narrating Our team is united by some new allies and an enemy, and we can see a future. I am Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. And I send this message, so our battle against Megatronus will be remembered. For in that memory of that adventure, we live on. Crash Bandicoot: So, Ryan. You find another girl to love? Ryan F-Freeman: Soon. film ends in an iris out and the credits roll the credits, Crash puts up the words that says "The End" Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan